Charmed: A New Legacy
by Rylee Wyatt
Summary: When a new girl arrives from the future, what do the Charmed Ones do? Everyone says to trust this teenage girl from 40 years in the future, saying she has to be there in order for the future to be saved. What will happen? Before Chris comes, but this is an extention of an idea I've been having for awhile, so it has some of my own ideas in it. Any Charmed fan will like it!
1. Scene 1

**A/N: Well, if you came into this looking for a legit Charmed FanFic, I'm sorry, this isn't really the right FanFic. I mean, it's all about Charmed and the sisters, has all the characters and all the right stuff in it, but this is the result of a dream and an awesome imagination. The only thing that isn't really correct on here is the type of demon the girl is, but you'll have to humor me on that a bit because it took me forever to figure it out, but it's not even in this chapter.**

**I am obsessed with Charmed, so everything is going to be as accurate as possible, but some stuff will be changed in order to fit my version of these Charmed scenes.**

**I do not own Charmed or anything associated with it except for my own characters and storyline.**

**~Rylee**

**Scene 1**

_{The scene starts off in the manor in the attic, the camera focused on a blank wall. Suddenly, a blue portal appears, and a girl about 16 falls out of it. She has brown hair and blue eyes, and has a black arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She is obviously in pain._

_She winces as she looks at the wound, and the portal closes with a wave of her hand.}_

**Girl:** I have to find them, now.

_{She shimmers out and the scene changes to the living room of the manor.}_

**Piper:** Phoebe, have you found out about that demon yet?

**Phoebe:** Yup, and I even got Paige to start on the vanquishing potion.

**Piper:** Good, what kind was it again.

_{Phoebe shrugs.}_

**Phoebe:** It was a…well something ugly. Big, buff, red eyes…

**Piper:** The usual.

_{Enters Paige with three glass vials containing a red liquid.}_

**Paige:** Well, here's the potion. All we have to do is give the demon a ring, and I can get back to work!

**Phoebe:** Sweety, it's the weekend.

**Paige:** Right. No work.

_{She hands out the potions and the girl from the attic suddenly shimmers in. The sisters jump and Piper tries to blast the girl but she dodges it barely.}_

**Girl:** Please…you have to help me.

_{She collapses and the sisters walk over to her cautiously. She is pale, and Paige notices the arrow in her shoulder.}_

**Paige:** Hey, is that a Darklighter arrow?

_{Phoebe looks closer.}_

**Phoebe:** Yes, I think it is, but she shimmered in. She's a demon.

**Piper:** That's strange. I've never heard of a half demon, half Whitelighter before.

**Paige:** Yeah, weird combination. We should call Leo.

**Piper:** Leo! Leo, come down here! Hurry!

**Phoebe:** Piper, kill her if she seems even a bit suspicious. This feels like a trick.

_{Leo orbs in and looks at the three.}_

**Leo:** What do you need?

_{Piper gestures to the girl on the floor.}_

**Piper:** She just shimmered in, but that's a Darklighter arrow.

**Leo:** Well be careful, I'll heal her.

_{Leo heals her wound after carefully taking the arrow out. The girl takes deep breaths and sits up carefully.}_

**Girl:** Thanks Leo. I needed that.

_{Everyone's surprised.}_

**Leo:** How do you know my name?

_{The girl rolls her eyes, stands up, and settles down on the couch.}_

**Girl:** Well, that's a long story. I could tell it to you, but I might mess with the time-space continuum.

**Phoebe:** What?

**Girl:** I am from the future. Cool right?

**Paige:** Well then can you please explain why you shimmered, but then were affected by the Darklighter arrow?

_{The girl smiles mysteriously.}_

**Girl:** Well, I am half demon, and then my other half is witch with a bit of Whitelighter in there. I had that arrow in me for a long time, but it still would've killed me if I hadn't been healed in time.

**Leo:** Who are you? Why did you come from the future?

**Phoebe:** And why should we trust you?

**Girl:** Well, my name is Ari, and I came from the future to change it. You should trust me because…well you probably shouldn't but for the fate of the future, trusting would be a wonderful idea.

**Piper:** Leo, go check with the Elders. We'll deal with her until then.

_{Leo nods and orbs out.}_

**Piper:** Phoebe, go get the crystals from the attic. And you {she addresses the girl.} will stay right where you're at or I'll blow you to Hell.

_{Ari smiles again.}_

**Ari:** Got it. No movements.

**Paige:** You creep me out missy.

**Ari:** Good.

**Paige:** Umm…

**Ari:** You heard me.

**Piper:** Quiet!

**Ari:** I thought you just said to stay where I am. You said nothing about me not moving.

_{Phoebe comes down the stairs with the crystals. Paige and Phoebe arrange them around Ari and the cage surrounds her.}_

**Piper:** Now you can't move.

_{Ari sighs and rolls her eyes.}_

**Ari:** Didn't you hear? I'm part witch.

_{She flicks her hand and a crystal zooms across the floor, breaking the circle. The cage goes away.}_

**Piper:** Uh…

**Ari:** But if it makes you feel better…

_{She gestures with her hand again and the crystal returns to it's original position, the cage coming back.}_

**Phoebe:** Well that's not good.

_{Ari laughs.}_

**Ari:** This isn't even the beginning.

**Paige:** So when from the future are you from, if you're even telling the truth.

**Ari:** About…40 years. Give or take.

**Phoebe:** Right. 40 years.

_{Ari nods.}_

**Ari:** Yup, 40 long and boring years.

_{Leo orbs in, takes in the scene and turns to the sisters.}_

**Leo:** The Elders say she can be trusted and we must let her do what she needs to do in order to save the future. I personally wouldn't trust her…

**Ari:** I wouldn't trust me either if I were you. But, since you have no choice…

_{She flicks her hand and a crystal is once again sent across the room. She stretches and starts walking up the stairs.}_

**Piper:** Where are you going? If you don't stop I'll blow you up.

_{Ari turns around on the landing and spreads her arms out.}_

**Ari:** Go ahead and blast me then Pipes. Come on, I know you want to.

_{She waits a few seconds, shrugs, and continues up the stairs.}_

**Piper:** Wait a minute!

**Paige:** What is she doing?

_{They all start running up the stairs and Leo orbs up to the attic. In the attic.}_

_{The door opens and Ari calmly walks into the attic, taking in the surroundings.}_

**Ari:** A little dingy but I can manage.

_{She starts towards the Book of Shadows but is intercepted by Leo orbing between her and the Book. At the same time the sisters burst into the attic. Ari crosses her arms.}_

**Ari:** Well, what are you gonna do now?

_{In response to this Piper blows her up with her power. Ari bursts into whirlwind of dust and then disappears.}_

**Paige:** Well that was weird. And she was so young.

**Piper:** Well we don't have to deal with her anymore.

_{Then, there is another whirlwind and Ari is reformed in front of the book, grinning.}_

**Ari:** I am afraid I am not that easy to kill. You can trust me; you have to.

_{She opens the book and turns a few pages, to the sisters' and Leo's protests.}_

**Ari:** Ah, here it is.

_{She turns the book pedestal around towards the sisters.}_

**Ari:** This spell will tell you my true intentions. So you can trust me.

_{Piper narrows her eyes and takes the book.}_

**Piper:** Should we do it?

_{Phoebe and Paige look over the spell.}_

**Paige:** I don't see why not. It's not like she wrote the spell.

**Piper:** Okay then.

_{They read the spell out loud, and Ari is encased in a soft golden glow.}_

**Piper:** Well, I guess that means we can trust her.

**Paige:** I guess. What do we do with her?

**Ari:** Weeelll…you could let me stay in the manor. I won't cause trouble.

_{She puts on a fake innocent look. Leo frowns.}_

**Leo:** Well the Elders said we have to trust her. I'll stay down here with you guys for awhile then.

**Ari:** Now we're all together, huh? Now, do you guys sill have the radios or are you already to MP3 players?

**Paige:** What?

**Ari:** Well, I know what year we're in and all that, but I don't really know what technology when.

**Phoebe:** Well okay then.

**Ari:** So…radios or MP3 players?

**Paige:** MP3 player I guess.

**Ari:** Yay! I didn't land in the stone ages! Who wants ice cream? I'm going to Dairy Queen.

**Leo:** Now?

**Ari:** Yeah now. I just time traveled 40 years and got shot by a Darklighter arrow. I need ice cream.

_{Nobody answers, just looks at her weird.}_

**Ari:** Well okay then. Suit yourselves.

_{She shimmers out. End scene.}_

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. **

**~Rylee**


	2. Scene 2

**A/N: The second scene of Charmed: A New Legacy. I know, technically Wyatt should have been born already, but this is just how I want it to work out and how I want it to be. I know not everything is going to be completely correct according to Charmed, but I'm just making this up, and I know it's not technically right. Alright? Alright.**

**Happy readings: don't die.**

**~Rylee**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own anything in the Charmed world except Ari and whatever crazy stuff I put in there, and of course, the storyline itself.**

**Rylee: Do you think they give a care that you disclaim this?**

**Me: No, but I would rather not be sued.**

**Rylee: Touché.**

**I NO OWN.**

**Scene 2**

_{The next morning the sisters come downstairs to discover Ari crashed out on the couch, a small sketchbook in her hand and some colored sketch pencils on the coffee table.}_

**Paige**: Somebody poke her.

_{Ari then sits up quickly, rubbing her eyes.}_

**Ari:** How about _no_.

_{Ari picks up the sketchbook and pencils and they disappear in a poof of smoke.}_

**Piper**: Okay missy, I want to know exactly why you're here.

**Ari:** Isn't it obvious? _{She sits back in the couch.}_ To change the future for the better and stuff.

**Phoebe:** _{Sitting down at the table with her laptop.}_ What's wrong with your future?

**Ari:** I believe it was a big rip in time. As to what caused it; I don't know. I'm here to prevent it.

**Paige**: What does a time rip do?

**Ari:** Well, right before I left, Madonna stepped through it. I can't tell you much more.

**Paige**: Like say, your last name?

**Ari:** Why would you need to know that?

**Paige:** Well, don't you want to visit your parents or grandparents in this time?

**Ari:** No. _{Ari then looks away, and starts picking at the couch.}_

**Piper:** Don't push it Paige.

**Ari:** _{Looks up.}_ Yeah, you don't want to see me mad. I tend to chuck fireballs at the nearest breathing target.

**Phoebe:** _{Without looking up.}_ Maybe we need to get her into some magical anger management classes or something.

**Ari:** _{Sarcastically.}_ Hilarious.

_{Piper goes into the kitchen to make breakfast, coffee, and cookies. When she came out, Ari had changed clothes, fixed her hair, and was discussing art with Paige.}_

**Paige:** I've been so busy with this Charmed stuff lately that I haven't done much art.

**Ari:** I draw people all the time. Anything really, but I'm better at people.

**Paige**: You draw in that little book you had this morning?

**Ari:** _{Mumbling and looking uncomfortable.}_ Yeah.

_{Deciding not to question her further on it, Paige gets up and goes over to Piper.}_

**Paige**: Are we gonna look for that demon again today?

**Piper:** We can get the potions and go. Are you coming Phoebe?

**Phoebe:** _{Without looking from her computer.}_ Do you need the Power of Three?

**Piper:** Not really.

**Phoebe:** Then I can't. This column needs to be in by tomorrow and-

**Ari:** _{From right behind Paige, making her jump.}_ I'll come.

**Piper:** We're going to be killing a demon. Or many. It's too-

**Ari:** _{Cutting Piper off.}_ Right. Too dangerous for the half-demon girl that traveled back in time and has been through Hell many times over. Riiiiight. I'm coming.

**Piper:** Fine, but stay close to us and run-

**Ari:** Ha. That's funny. Let's go.

_{She starts towards the door and calls back to the two sisters.}_

**Ari:** So where do we start, oh Wise Ones?

~B~R~E~A~K~

_{The three girls are in an alley. Paige is close to Ari to orb her out quickly, and Piper is on guard. Ari, however, is calm and content, humming a song quietly and looking around the alley.}_

**Ari**: This place is quite-

**Piper and Paige:** _SHHHHHH!_

**Ari:** _{Rolls eyes and says under her breath.}_ Whatever.

**Paige:** _{Whispering.} _Are you sure this is the right dark alley that is creeping me out?

**Piper:** _{Also whispering.} _Yeah, I'm sure.

_{Right then a demon shimmers in and starts madly throwing energy balls at the three girls. Paige and Piper dive for cover behind a dumpster, but Ari stands calmly in the middle of the alley, facing the demon. The demon tries to throw an energy ball at Ari, but she calmly flicks it away. She then thrusts her hand outward, sending the demon flying into the side of the building. Piper then comes out and yells to Ari.}_

**Piper:** What are you doing? Take cover!

_{Ari continues to walk towards the now unconscious demon, holding a fire ball in her hand. The fire ball continued to get brighter until it was a bright red. She then threw it at the demon, vanquishing it. Piper and Paige run over to Ari, wide-eyed.}_

**Paige:** How did you do that?

**Piper:** I told you to take cover! Why didn't you listen? And how did you vanquish it without the potion?

**Ari:** _{Frowning at Piper.}_ You don't control me. And I didn't get vanquished, and I vanquished it. Everything's fine Piper.

**Piper: **_{Getting progressively angrier.}_ No, it's not fine, we need to-

_{She stopped when Ari shimmered away, leaving Paige and Piper. Paige orbs them both back to the manor._

_At the manor Ari is upstairs on an old sofa, drawing in her sketchbook. She is now drawing Piper in the kitchen, baking the cookies. Her perfect memory was useful for these moments, to capture a single moment on paper perfectly._

_A few hours later Phoebe comes up the stairs and sees Ari drawing quietly in her book.}_

**Phoebe:** That book's pretty important isn't it?

_{Ari looks up, startled out of her drawing state.}_

**Ari:** Yeah, it is. To me anyways. But if you see it lying around, none of you can look at it. _{Her expression hardens.}_ It could affect the whole future. In time you will see some of the book, but not all of it. _{She looks sadly at Phoebe.}_ I know they're coming for me. And _then_, you can look in the book.

_{End scene.}_

**A/N: Likey or no likey? I shall never know unless you review. See? You don't even have to press that retarded blue button now. Now you have no choice! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~Rylee**


	3. Scene 3

**A/N: So here is the third scene, and sort of a climactic moment, although I wouldn't call it the climax. We still have a ways to go. Anywho, I don't like the middle of this chappie, so excuse the horribleness and just rejoice that this was almost two thousand words. That's like, unheard of for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ari, Aiden, and the plot.**

**~Rylee**

**Scene 3**

_{The next few months in the Halliwell household are going normal; fighting demons, warlocks, and various other things that want to kill the Three. Ari gradually gains their trust, and continues to help the sisters with their fights, sometimes even going out on her own, much to Piper's protests, who feels a certain motherly instinct to protect the teenager._

_Four months after Ari arrives in the manor, another day is starting. Ari is on the couch flipping through channels on the TV, grumbling how there isn't anything to watch. Paige and Phoebe are at work, and Piper is making more potions as usual, consulting The Book of Shadows.}_

**Ari**: Piper, why does this time have such sucky shows?

**Piper **_(calling out from the kitchen):_ Because we're not in your time. Maybe, if you're bored, you can go get me some things for some potions and groceries.

_{Ari looks at the small TV dejectedly and calls back to Piper.}_

**Ari:** Okay, I'll do that.

_{Piper gives her a long list and money, and Ari goes out the front door and starts walking, her mind a million miles away.}_

**Ari **_(thinking): How the heck am I supposed to save the future if I don't even know what destroyed it in the first place? All the research I have done on time rips isn't helping and I might be running out of time. If only Aiden was here…I can't think like that. I knew he couldn't come…_

_{Her thoughts are interrupted by something flashing in the corner of her eye. She looks and sees a man standing there, watching her. Instinctually, she knows it's a demon, and runs towards it, down the alley. It shimmers away before Ari can get anywhere near it, and she curses. Now she knew she was going to be paranoid all day long.}_

**Ari** _(mumbling):_ Stupid underworld scum.

_{She knew she was insulting herself basically, but she didn't care. Ari continued towards the shop where Piper gets her herbs and ingredients for potions. After she had bought it all, Ari shimmered it into the kitchen in the manor for Piper, and then continued on to the grocery store._

_A couple hours later she was done, and she shimmered back to the manor with the groceries, unceremoniously dumping them on the kitchen floor.}_

**Ari:** I hate grocery shopping. I had one lady yelling at me, asking me why I was there. She thought I was shoplifting.

**Piper** _(helping Ari with the groceries):_ Well, you aren't the most conspicuous teenager out there. With the leather jacket and jeans. You look like a bad kid.

**Ari:** Well, I'm not the nicest person in the world, but I'm on the good side. I got to show some of my demon heritage.

_{Ari grins and Piper's grimace. It had taken a long time for the sisters to accept Ari was part demon, and not out to kill them. They had had a few experiences like this, and eventually trusted her. _

_When they were finished putting away the groceries, Ari watched Piper make the potion.}_

**Ari:** I suck at potions. Epically suck.

**Piper:** That's what I'm here for. I usually make all the potions, as you probably already know.

_{Paige and Phoebe come in the front door, laughing. They both come into the kitchen a bit calmer, but are clearly excited to tell the other two what they were laughing about.}_

**Ari:** Okay, what are you laughing about?

**Paige**: Oh, Phoebe's boss just got a pie thrown at her. It was great! Show them the picture.

**Phoebe** _(showing Ari and Piper the picture):_ Yeah, some newly hired person was being stupid and nailed her. I couldn't stop laughing.

_{Ari raised an eyebrow, and Piper laughed.}_

**Piper:** What happened to the new guy?

**Phoebe:** He got fired. Quick.

_{Ari rolled her eyes and went out to the sunroom. She pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing the mystery demon in the alley. The details were hazy, but as soon as she drew him, she recognized him._

_He was from her time.}_

~B~R~E~A~K~

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(Ari ran through the field, liking the feeling of the wind on her face. Her hair streamed behind her, and she laughed. Aiden yelled at her to slow down, but she didn't want to. She never got to run like this. In society these days, running was considered disrespectful. Nobody ever came out to this field though, so the twelve year old and her thirteen year old companion were safe.)_

**Ari:** You won't catch me you snail!

**Aiden:** We'll see about that!

_(Aiden then teleports in front of Ari, trapping her in his arms.)_

**Aiden:** I told you I would catch you.

_(Ari shimmers out of his grip and ends up a few feet away from him.)_

**Ari:** Well you didn't catch me for long.

**Aiden:** Next time I'll…

_(He trails off, sensing something wrong.)_

**Aiden:** Do you feel that?

_(Ari pauses and concentrates.)_

**Ari:** Yeah, it feels like…a demon.

_(An energy ball flies between Ari and Aiden, causing both of them to jump. They both teleport to their hideout in the city. They both meet in the main room, frightened.)_

**Ari:** What was a demon doing way out there?

**Aiden:** I don't know. We should have killed it.

_(A crash comes from another room, and both kids know it's the same demon. Somehow, he had found them. They both assumed battle stances. The demon appeared in the doorway. Aiden used telekinesis to blast the demon back into the room he came from, and Ari blasted him with a fireball.)_

**Demon:** I will be back!

_(The demon disappears, and Ari and Aiden back out of the room.)_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

~B~R~E~A~K~

_{Later that night all three sisters were in the living room watching the news and talking about what demons they have to find and work/relationship problems. Ari is sitting in an armchair, listening to the conversation with an amused look on her face.}_

**Ari:** You people have the most stressful lives ever. Too much pressure.

**Paige:** At least we don't have to save the present by going back in time. Well, we have before, but not like you are. We knew what we were doing.

**Ari:** Gee, thanks for reminding me.

**Phoebe:** Don't worry, it'll be okay.

**Ari:** I hope.

_{Ari couldn't shake the bad feeling that had been growing for about five minutes. She was on high alert, tense and prepared to fry anything that scared her. Piper laughed and Ari jumped, her hand catching on fire. The three sisters yelled at her, telling her to put it out.}_

**Ari:** Oh sorry. _{She puts out the fire.} _I'm just a bit jumpy. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen.

_{The sisters also tense up.}_

**Phoebe:** Like what exactly?

**Ari:** Well, I think someone from my time…is hunting me down. In this time. I, I saw him today.

**Piper**: Who is he?

**Ari:** A high level demon, I don't know what he wants with me, but I've managed to defeat him several times over the last four years. He just keeps coming back.

**Paige:** Why didn't you tell us about him?

**Ari:** I didn't think-

_{She is cut off by the demon appearing in the room. Ari jumps to her feet and attempts to vanquish the demon, as do the sisters, but all their attempts miss the demon. The demon grabs Ari's arm and shimmers out. _

_The sisters are numb from the shock and suddenness of it. Finally, Paige sees something on the ground where the demon and Ari simmered out from.}_

**Paige** _(picking the object up):_ What's this…its Ari's sketchbook! She must've dropped it.

**Phoebe **_(mumbling):_ Or she left it on purpose. She warned me a few months ago, when she first came…she said…something about how when she got in trouble, we could look at the book.

_{Paige hands the book to Piper, who tries to open it up to a page in the middle, but can't. She tries to open it to the first page, and discovers she can. It's blank.}_

**Piper**: Now how is this supposed to help? Paige, go check The Book of Shadows for this demon. Phoebe, try scrying. I'll see if I can get this book to-

_{Suddenly, words start appearing on the page, as if they are being written by someone using golden ink.}_

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe,

This is my sketchbook, something that can be dangerous if you see too much. Since you have this book in your possession, I am assuming I have been captured. The reason you cannot open to any other page besides this is because there are some pictures you cannot see; as they are drawings I made in the future.

There are a few pages, however, that will aid you in my rescue, so that I can continue my job to save the future.

Pages 14-16

-Ari

_{Paige, looking over Piper's shoulder, gasps.}_

**Paige:** How is that even possible? How did she do that?

**Piper:** She_ is_ part witch. I'll bet she put spells on it. A lot too.

_{Piper then turns to page 14. On it, there's a picture of a young boy smiling up at them. He has black hair and silver eyes, and looks about eight or nine. The next one is the same boy except older, about 13, sitting next to a younger Ari in front of a huge tree. The next page was just the boy, except in this one he's about 16 or 17 and was looking off into the distance, a staff in his hand. On the back of that page were some more golden words, in the same hand writing as the note on the first page.}_

Aiden

Wizard

The spell below will summon Aiden from anywhere, anytime. He will be able to help you bring me back.

_{Below the note was a long spell. Piper looked at Paige.}_

**Piper**: Should we do it?

**Paige:** Summon a cute wizard? Duh!

**Piper:** Really Paige?

**Paige:** It's true! Just say the spell.

_{Piper says the spell, and in a flash of white light, the boy from the pictures appears, and looks at Paige and Piper.}_

**Aiden:** What has Ari done this time?

_{End scene.}_

**A/N: Haha, what has Ari done this time? It seems she gets herself into a lot of trouble. Thanks for reading, and tell me how it is, if you don't mind.**

**~Rylee**


End file.
